papaseateriaclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny
' ' Penny is a teenage high school girl who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She lives in room 1-3 with Timm. She is also the first and tutorial customer in Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! Penny is a playable character in Papa's Freezeria. Her boyfriend is Alberto and her best friend is Utah, according to the Griller Stadium poster Appearance Penny has brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a white tank top with a light purple upper trim and light purple belt with matching flowers on the bottom, matching bracelet, light purple pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Flipdeck Info Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Pepperonis * 2 mushrooms * 15 minutes * Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * White Rice * Jalapenos * Tomatoes * Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 Bananas * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Waffles * 3 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria * 6 Calypso Srips * 3 Honey Mustard Strips (right) * 6 celery (left) * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Hoagie Roll * Chili * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Boo Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow ** Candy Corn (Cherry in other holidays) ** Marshmallow Ranks Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria:14 Burgeria HD Ipad: 4 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank:19 Papa's Next Chefs Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef (Roy, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, Penny, Alberto, Prudence, Cooper, Mandi, Chuck) can not run. Unlocakble toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with waffles. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with hoagie roll. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting Trivia *She is the only customer who was the first customer in 3 games. *Penny's weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack a "Blueberry Shooter", or in simple terms a bottle of blueberry sauce. *The cookie on her smoothie on her Flipdeck might be Yippy's Girl Scout Cookies. *In Wingeria when Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is on the bus to Starlight city Penny is seen on the bus. *Her current Boyfriend is Alberto Gallery Penny.JPGFunnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro.Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria.ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger.Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video.8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!.046_Penny.jpgPennyorder.JPG|Penny's order in Papa's Taco Mia0.jpgAlberto and Penny.png|Alberto and PennyPennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing JacksmithPenny.jpgPenny.pngFreezeria_protip.jpgPenny Outfits.png|Penny in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!More_penny_and_alberto.jpgIHARTU.jpgP.jpg|Prudence and Penny admire a pink "P"Penny with ice cream.pngPenny Likes.pngPenny ORDER.PNG|Penny's Order in Freezeriapenny blue cheez.png|''Blueberry V.S. Cheese''Papa's Burgeria.png|Penny's perfect score on BurgeriaAngry penny.jpg|Only buns? Top and bottom?Papa's Pancakeria 5.png|Penny's perfect order on Pancakeria Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.